the_chosen_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raeka Amori
Raeka Amori, also known as Raeka Mori or Raeka Nakahara, is a nineteen year old thief residing in the Ashayan port city of Scócía. She is the illegitimate daughter of Akio Mori, the deceased cousin of Emperor Kyou Mori, and the descendant of the founder of Ashaya, Honora Mori. Well known for her independence and lack of belief of the deities of the continent, Raeka is also the chosen of Myleia, goddess of water and patron of Ashaya. History Early Life Personality "Raeka is basically the dictionary definition of a "Wild Child"." -Celtic, on Raeka Raeka fiercely bold, brave, and independent. She's naturally a big risk-taker, a thrill-seeker, and quite reckless. She doesn't even need to steal anymore, it's just pure enjoyment. Raeka also enjoys cliff-diving, trap building, and knife-throwing. Fiercely independent and self-reliant, Raeka believes the first thing any person, no matter their age, should learn is the ability to take care of one's self. She can be somewhat sympathetic to children begging on the streets-she's cold, not forgetful. But she's not going to give them food-though perhaps an occasional coin-because exactly how would that help them learn to take care of themselves; the ways of the world? Rae is very sly, cunning, and manipulative. She can put on a sweet little smile, bat those pretty brown eyes, and completely divert your attention one way, while taking every last coin you have, because that's all an act. Raeka is also known to possess a bit of a silver tongue. She likes mind-games, she likes tricks. And she lies. A lot. Just for fun. It adds up to what she sometimes calls "bonus points". Raeka has, somewhere along the way, developed the tendency to sometimes talk to herself. While a naturally very talented thief, she is known to actually critique and criticize any mistakes she makes, even in the middle of a job (though she's quite happy to do so with any other people as well). She also adds things like "bonus points" or "extra credit", and then proceeds to score herself based on percentages, which her associates find in turns either infuriating or amusing. Raeka tends to come off as headstrong, rude, and snippy, and is known to sometimes show a sort of sense of entitlement. She's well aware of her abilities; Raeka knows how good she is at what she does, and honestly it makes her somewhat arrogant. She's proud of what she does, even if other people don't like it. Rae can also actually be a bit mischievous occasionally. At times like this, she's actually quite entertaining to watch. As...Entertaining as Raeka can be in one of her better moods (which vary a lot), when it's time for a job or anything important, she can have her focus back in a heartbeat. She's very detailed, very observant, and, by necessity, quite neat. She can spend hours studying a single angle, a single detail, and if it's not clear, her meticulous mind won't often allow her to go through with it. She can sometimes appear to be lazy, because she prefers to exert herself as little as possible. But the thing is that she's just trying to keep as much energy remaining as possible at all times, because she absolutely hates being unaware. Rae is always very alert (an extremely light sleeper), and very cynical of everything. She tends to overanalyze everything a dozen times over. Raeka is very good at planning, a gifted strategist. She is often known to first come up with a plan, then run through anything and everything that could possibly go wrong with it, and exactly how to fix it. She hates to be caught, she hates failure, so she works hard to avoid it. This may sound odd with her usually reckless nature. It's just that Raeka makes it a very firm point to toe the line between bold and idiotic. Truly, that's because Rae is very much afraid of following her mother's footsteps and plummeting to a cold, lonely death from lack of caring. As careful as she usually is, there are times where her nature just overwhelms her, and she does something fairly stupid, though it hasn't gotten her killed yet. "If I still cared what people thought of me, I wouldn't be able to pull myself out of bed in the morning." Raeka really doesn't care what people think of her. She used to, but she's used to being somewhat thought of as "scum". Jabs and insults used to irritate her, but nowadays, almost all of them just roll off her back. While not a bad person, necessarily, she can hardly be called a good one either, and she rarely has the best intentions (she is a thief). While generally very reserved, she's somewhat physical (playful smacks and punches, mostly, or maybe a pat on the head or shoulder) with people she's very close to. At this point, that's just Aidan (and, to a certain extent, his family). People who irritate her, on the other hand, are very much subject to punches, kicks, or her personal favorite, slapping. She's not even sure why, exactly, but Raeka hates authority figures, and royalty. Maybe it's her heritage, maybe it's how independent she is. But she just can't stand them. She passes judgement on most everyone from afar, but she's far more upfront about it with any "aristocrats". Rae makes a point to avoid stereotyping as a general rule, but this is the one exception. Which does not bode well for her. Fears Appearance Raeka is described as "blending well" in her own country. Her hair-pure black-is long and glossy, curling slightly at the ends. Her coffee-colored eyes are slightly-slanted, almond shaped and her intelligence is said to shine through them, for those who look closely enough. Raeka is five feet, six inches tall, and possess a slightly oval-shaped face, and a really rather neutral skin tone (for an Ashayan), slightly olive-toned. Months of living in a box on a street have drilled into Rae's mind the idea of eating only as much as is necessary. If she ate more, her build would be more athletic. As it stands, she is instead often called skinny, though not weak. This is also visible in her face, which can appear to be somewhat thin. Her body is that of a swimmer; sleek and fast, but that doesn't mean she can't punch or kick. Quite the contrary. Her lips are often graced by a well practiced, confident grin, or even more commonly a sly smirk. Raeka is not one for true, sincere smiles, or any other "weak" emotion. Her body is a maze of small scars, gashes, and scrapes: though these are confined to her arms and legs, the rest of her body nearly unmarked. She can be identified on occasion, however, by the odd, hair-thin scar behind her right ear. No matter her feelings on her heritage, Raeka is also easy to identify because of the swan tattoo on the back of her right hand; the mark of her royal blood-illegitimate or not. As a thief, she despises it; it's dangerous, plain and simple. To conceal this, Raeka is known to almost always wear fingerless gloves, though she has also been known to wrap strips of linen around her wrists and arms. As a rule, Raeka prefers whatever she wears to be simple, allowing for movement. Traditionally, she also prefers darker shades: variations of green, brown, black, and gray in particular. She is seen to always wear boots. Her only consistent accessory is a silver Figaro chain, swiped off an Estolan noble on a "field trip". She is noted to loath dresses, as well as heavy fabrics (they sink). When meeting Mari, she wears a dark green-gray laced tunic, dark gray cargo pants with extra pockets, her boots, as usual, and her fingerless gloves, with cloth arm wrappings. She also carries a second set of clothing in her knapsack, including brown cargo pants, a black undershirt, and-surprisingly-a loose white jacket. Relationships Marilena Lupei Brielle Light Chosen Air Chosen Myleia Aidan Saito Valo Umbre Avyne Light Deity Air Deity Family *Honora Mori (ancestor, deceased) *Akio Mori (father, deceased) *Aria Nakahara (mother, deceased) *Emperor Kyou Mori (uncle) *Empress Kaedé Mori (aunt) * Princess Kaoiri Mori (cousin) * Prince Ryou Mori (cousin) *Aidan Saito (adoptive brother) Possessions Ironically for a thief, Raeka is one who commonly avoids getting attached to objects. As much as she herself now possesses, most things aren't personal to her; their value is nearly exclusively monetary. If it's worth something in currency, than as a general statement that's how much it means to her. The joy at owning something isn't really prominent to Raeka; she would personally rather have the currency, and therefore the ability to have anything that catches her eye that she can't be bothered to steal. Holding onto things in the life of a thief, she believes, would not end well. In spite of that, however, Raeka does in fact own several things: a question of necessity than care or sentiment. Fingerless Gloves Her gloves are a fine example of her concern of functionality over sentiment. Fingerless, short black leather, Raeka wears these purely for the sake of concealing her Swan tattoo, which she despises, as it makes her far too easy to spot. Though she does also appreciate the look they give her, and they are functional in other ways as well; good for concealing blades or for anything that could hurt her with direct contact. Knives Raeka also owns a set of six polished steel throwing knives, which she-shockingly-actually purchased (with stolen currency). They serve her well, and she always makes a point of having at least two somewhere on her person; typically one at her belt and one in her boot. She is quite adept with them, after much practice, and she has a habit of twirling one in her fingers while thinking. Her default action, when not having anything better to do, is to sharpen them, although each already has a deadly fine point. Figaro Chain Raeka makes a habit of getting out of Ashaya occasionally, and wandering to other countries to see what there is to eye (and case and steal later). At age 18, in Estolan, she was able to nip a sleek silver Figaro chain necklace off a sleeping noble, and she commonly wears it around her wrist; a symbol of her abilities, which she wears proudly. Abilities Thievery/Larceny Raeka is an extremely skilled, clever thief, quick-fingered and rather manipulative. She is also light-footed, and a brilliant strategist, easily capable of breaking and entering without leaving a trace. Raeka also likes mind games and specializes in sleight of hand. Additional challenges are something she very much enjoys, at times referring to them as "extra credit". Acting Raeka is notably a very talented actress, as she routinely makes a habit of pulling off a robbery while near her victim. After years of practice, Raeka can make herself appear young, weak, and innocent, while she nips everything of value with feather-light fingers. It should be noted that this has gotten her into trouble on occasion, when playing weak works far too well, and people get the wrong idea. Water As the chosen of Myleia, Raeka is able to exert control over the element of water, as well as being a naturally strong swimmer. However, her abilities may be a bit restricted because of her current disbelief in the deities that are said to watch over the Iridescent Continent. Audioception and Tactioception ¤Audioception- Sense of Sound ¤Tactioception- Sense of Touch Raeka has extremely sharp ears, though this is not natural, and was instead developed from practice as a thief. It is in the same way that she has also has developed extremely sensitive fingers, and her touch can be as light as a feather. Combat All good thieves need a good weapon, usually a knife. Raeka's better, so she usually has at least two, and is capable of throwing them with almost absolute accuracy. However, she is also fairly capable with a staff, and she's more than happy to throw a few punches or kicks. Aidan had also been attempting to teach her how to use a bow and a javelin, which she's doing quite well at. Linguistics Rae can speak bits and pieces of multiple Ashayan dialects, from the various tribes, and could be called fluent in at least two of them, making her, at the very least, trilingual. Trivia * Raeka is a Spanish name, meaning "Beautiful, Unique". Celtic, however, meant it as a variant of the Japanese name Reika, meaning "Lovely; Companion" (rei) and "Splendor; Flower; Petal".(ka). '' *Mori is a Japanese surname, most often written with a character meaning ''"Forest", which is how Celtic intended it. Amori was meant to be similar, but not exactly the same. **Her mother's surname, Nakahara, is Japanese as well; "Middle"(naka) and "field, plain"(hara). *Originally, Raeka did not believe in the deities of the Iridescent Continent, and spent her time scoffing at others for their "obsession" with godly beings ruling them from above. *Her preferred alias is Kaira Roem, an anagram of her "true" name. It is also the name she originally introduced herself as. *Her birthday, December 22nd, is Celtic's grandparents' wedding anniversary. *Raeka is ambidextrous, although she favors her left hand. *She is noted to share multiple traits with Brielle, including eye color, height, somewhat similar hair color, being orphaned, and taking darker paths (thief and assassin, respectively). *Raeka's habit of slapping other characters actually comes from the Celtic Slap-Trope, which has been around since Elemental Kingdoms, in which Celtic characters are known to slap people or deities who they dislike-occasionally without cause. **Hestia dislikes the Celtic Slap-Trope because he claims it is most often his characters getting slapped, dating back to Roy and Vatura, their original characters. *Although she doesn't indulge in drinking, Raeka has an exceedingly high tolerance for alcohol. *Her "songs" are [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SeRU_ZPDkE You Don't Own Me], by Grace and G-Eazy, and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-gqC8ms-pU Bad Intentions] by Niykee Heaton. Category:Chosen Category:Ashayans Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Mori Bloodline Category:Characters